The present invention relates generally to automotive roof systems, and more particularly, to a convertible roof system for an automotive vehicle.
Automotive vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles (“SUVs”), have experienced a substantial increase in popularity in recent years. With the increase in popularity has come an increased demand for many of the amenities that were generally only found on other types automotive vehicles, such as convertible roof systems. Convertible roof systems designed for other automotive vehicles, such as passenger cars, are not, however, readily adaptable for use with SUVs because of the significant design differences between the two types of vehicles. For example, many SUVs have a rear storage compartment that is an extension of and accessible from the passenger compartment, whereas in passenger cars the storage compartment is typically separate from the passenger compartment. This connected passenger and storage compartment, however, provides a large roof area. Furthermore, conventional Jeep® brand vehicles present a challenge as to how and where to store the manually retractable convertible top when the top is fully retracted without unnecessarily using up valuable storage and seating space, and they detract from the aesthetic qualities of the vehicle when retracted.
Various convertible roof systems for use with SUVs have been recently developed that attempt to address these and other problems associated with adapting a convertible roof system for use with an SUV. Examples of previously designed SUV convertible roof systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,589 entitled “Vehicle And Folding Top For A Vehicle”, which issued to Kinnanen et al. on Aug. 1, 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,767 entitled “Convertible Top For A Vehicle Having A Rear Egress”, which issued to Harrison et al. on Aug. 15, 1996; both of which are incorporated by reference herein. While some of these patents have improved the art, a demand still exists to further simply the operation, improve the functionality and enhance the appearance of convertible roof systems for SUVs.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a convertible roof system for an automotive vehicle includes a convertible roof that covers the vehicle essentially from a front header to a rearmost body panel. A further aspect of the present invention provides a forward top stack linkage mechanism, which when actuated, moves a forwardmost roof bow in such a manner that a surface of the roof bow faces upwardly when the top stack is positioned in an extended position and in a retracted position. Another aspect of the present invention provides a backlite linkage mechanism that collapses a rear backlite for compact storage within a vehicle storage compartment located behind a rear passenger seat of the vehicle. In yet another aspect of the present invention, operation of a rear backlite linkage mechanism is synchronized with the operation of the forward top stack linkage mechanism.
The automotive vehicle roof system of the present invention is advantageous over previous designs in that the present invention provides a forward top stack and backlite linkage mechanism that utilizes an optimum number of components so as to minimize both the weight and cost of the complete roof system while covering a larger vehicle area than is typical. The invention also provides a novel linkage mechanism for retracting the vehicle's rear backlite that is operated without the need for a separate drive system. The present invention allows for access of the storage compartment from inside the vehicle and from outside the vehicle through a tailgate, when the roof is raised. Furthermore, the present invention is self covering and flush with the vehicle beltline when stowed thereby significantly enhancing the appearance and aerodynamics of the vehicle without the need for a separate tonneau cover or boot. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.